1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a robot and a maintenance method for a robot.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-200989 discloses a robot used for spot welding and other purposes. The robot includes a rotation base and an arm. The rotation base is rotatable approximately horizontally relative to a base fixed on a floor surface or another surface. The arm is turnable in a manner approximately perpendicular to the rotation base. To the rotation base, a gravity-compensation balancer is coupled.